dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: On The Jerry Show
This story has very mature content. Viewer's Discretion is advised. If you are under 17, it is NOT advised for you to read this! This story is about a few of the DBZ characters going to the Jerry Show. Chapter 1: Is Goten My Son????? AND CHI-CHI ARE IN THEIR HOME. IT IS AROUND THE TIME AFTER KID BUU WAS KILLED. Goku: Chi-Chi, I've been wondering.................... Chi-Chi: What is it Goku? Goku: Well.................. I'm not so sure..................... Chi-Chi: What, Goku??? Spit it out! Goku: Well.................................................... Is Goten my son??? Chi-Chi: What are you talking about??? Of course he's your son! Goku: Well, I don't remember impregnating you, that's all. Chi-Chi: Oh man, I thought monkeys had good memory, WOW! Goku: Monkey??? *Says softly* Don't go Freiza on me, bitch, I'm not a monkey! Chi-Chi: WHAT DAFUQ DID YOU SAY!?!?!?!?!?! Goku: Oh nothing, nothing. Chi-Chi: Let me jog your memory. HAS A BRIEF FLASHBACK. THE FLASHBACK IS AROUND WHEN THE Z FIGHTERS PREPARED FOR THE CELL GAMES. GOKU IS SEEN IN HIS SSJ FORM Goku: *Grabs Chi-Chi's shoulders* Hey Chi-Chi, it's been a while since we've had some ALONE time.......... hehe Chi-Chi: *Blushes* Oh it has, Goku. Both of them giggle. They go to the bedroom. Goku's theme plays while they're in the bedroom. Get it? ;) IS OVER. Goku: Eh............... I don't remember that. Chi-Chi: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?! TWO ARGUE FOR 3 HOURS STRAIGHT Gohan: *Is sitting on a table* Man, they've been at it for a while Goten: *Is sitting too* Yeah. I think they're arguing that I'm even their son. Gohan: -_- You're not my brother?! *Gets up on chair* I KNEW IT! Goku: CHI-CHI STOP! Chi-Chi: Huh??? Goku: I know something that will end this. THE JERRY SPRINGER SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 2: Off To The Jerry Show! AND CHI-CHI ARE ON THE JERRY SHOW Jerry: So some guy name Goku has no idea where his son came from. He doubts he's even his son! Let's see this story! Goku is seen on the big screen Goku: That kid, Goten. To tell you the truth, I don't think Goten's my son. I don't even remember having sex with Chi-Chi! I don't! Hey, I've been dead for 7 years, there's no telling where that pussy has been in those years! Chi-Chi is then seen on the big screen next Chi Chi: Goku's SOOO stupid! Of course Goten's his son, they look EXACTLY the same! I remember it all! He did me as a SUPER SAIYAN! You think that didn't hurt?! Well, it did!!! Chi-Chi is on the chair Jerry: Now guys, let's welcome, Goku! Goku comes out Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Goku: Oh, fuck alla y'all! *Sticks middle finger at everybody* Crowd: *Gets quiet* Goku: *Sits on chair* Jerry: So, Goku, you don't think Goten's your son??? Goku: Nope. I don't remember having sex with Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi: Don't listen to him, Jerry. Goku has the memory of an elephant! Goku: I'm not an Elephant, I'm a Monkey! See my tail?!............... Oh yeah, it got cut off :/ Chi-Chi: See what I mean?! I married an idiot! He's an uneducated bastard!!! Crowd: *Laughs* Goku: I've been dead for 7 years. For all I know, she coulda been fucking Jerry! Crowd: OOH! Jerry: Lemme see a picture of Goten. Chi-Chi: *Hands picture* Jerry: Are you kidding, Goku?! He looks exactly likes you! He has the same hair and clothes as you! He's a little YOU! Chi-Chi: EXACTLY!!!!!!!!!! Goku: Well, that doesn't mean anything! Jerry: Well, we're about to see who Goku thinks is Goten's dad. His name's Vegeta! Chi-Chi: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Chapter 3: Vegeta's Goten's Dad??? Vegeta walks in, crowd cheers Jerry: So Vegeta, did you have sex with Chi-Chi??? Vegeta: No, I didn't. I have my own wife and son. Goku: Yeah! But I knew if I died Vegeta would be a rebound! Crowd: OOH! Vegeta: Why would I want to have sex with her??? My wife is hotter AND richer! WAY better than that poor woman! Chi-Chi: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Goku: *Gets up* Oh, no! You will NOT insult my wife! Vegeta: Are you serious?! You're in here because you think she cheated on you! Now you're defending her?! Goku: Well, at least I have a good woman, not some spoiled rich bitch! Crowd: OOH! Vegeta: WHAT?! *Engages in hand-to-hand combat with Goku* Jerry: WTF??? How do they fight so fast?!?! Crowd: JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! Goku and Vegeta go SSJ, fly a hole through the roof, they continue fighting in the air Jerry: HOW DAFUQ DID THEY DO THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Chi-Chi: Well, *gets up* I'm going home! *Walks away* THE END! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Lau the G Category:Humor Category:Goku Category:Vegeta Category:Gohan Category:Goten Category:Chi-Chi Category:Bulma